Impossible
by CleverRebelD2
Summary: Lizzie, Mika and Beth all have feeling for Carl.Who will he choose when his hearts leads him to the impossible.Will he choose his heart or his mind? Updating every thirsday, sometimes more R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't like the way the other story worked out so this is the new try :) R&R**

Chapter 1:

Lizzie's pov

"Hey" my little sister Mika said, she sat down next to and i had been playing go fish for a while was dark outside and the most where already sleeping, but we couldn't sleep.I couldn't sleep becouse someone was filling m mind the intire time.

"Hi" i awnserd.

"Can't sleep either?" Beth asked.

"Not really, i just can't stop thinking about someone" she said.

My head shot up to her, she was looking down had the same suprised look on her face."Who?" she asked.

"Just a boy"

"What boy?" i asked.I felt happy for her and for myself i wasn't the only sweet little sister was growing up.

"Its Carl" she there goes my heart.

"What!" i said kinda harsh and loud.I was angry, she looked taken looked angry to.

"Why him?" Beth asked.

"He's cute and sweet exept that he doesn't like us giving the walkers a it wrong to like him?" she asked.

"Yes" Beth and i said at the same time.

"Why?"

"I like him!" Beth said.

"I like him too!" i said than we heard an angry all looked shocked at eachother a second later an angry, sad and broken Carl came walking out his cell.A tear fell down his if we made him cry?

"O my god are you okay Carl" Beth said with a flirty stood up and ran up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Whats wrong?" Mika asked worried, i rolled my eyes this was going to be war.

Beth's pov

My arms felt numb when they where wrapped around Carl like was crying and i wonderd looked cute when he was crying "Just a dream" he said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lizzie asked, god she's so annoying.

"No" he said.

"I always feel better after talking about it" Mika said, okay i kinda wanted to know about could comfort him and he will like me even better.I mean its no competition between Mika and Lizzie.I'm the pretiest, coolest and will totally fall for me.I mean look at don't have what Lizzie is almost the same is to young and i'm to scince the world isn't the same anymore, i don't think that it wil an older girl in bed is better than a younger one right?

"Me too Carl please tell us, you can at least trust me, i won't tell it to anyone" I scoled at me.I didn't seem to notice it.

"Its just this girl" he said.I smiled its totally me.

"Who?" Lizzie asked angry.

"Its embarassing to tell you girls" he said.

"If its not one us, you can tell right?" Mika was silent for a Mika did she had to tell struggled in my arms so i let he was out my embrace, my arms felt looked at me than at Lizzie than at its totally one of that means its me.

"Its not one of you, its someone from the past" My heart just said that he didn't dream of any of us, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like me.

"Who than?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter" with that he walked of the C block.

"He's obiously lying, he doesn't want to tell to us cuz he's afraid that he wil hurt our feelings" Lizzie did make scence.

"But don't get you're hopes up, its gonna be me anyways" I said confedent.

"No its gonna be me" Lizzie said.

"We'll see about that" i said stepping closer, ready to smack her in the face.

"What if its me" Mika said, i rolled my just not gonna be gonna be i rememberd they came to the farm, they where looking for this was her name again? Soph? Sophie? Or something like it can't be obiously me, but he's afraid to admit it.

"This is war" i said.

"It won't last long" Lizzie said.I walked back to my cell and layed down on the fairs in love and war right? Tommorrow its time for me to show of my on Lizzie.

The next day:

Mika's pov:

I hate fighting, Beth and Lizzie really think that the're going to win both think its maybe its thought of me being his dream girl, his princess just made the butterfly's in my stumach fly around.I didn't want to get out of bed.I had a dream about Carl, that he choose me, we married and had a baby was going to be just like Judith.A "Lil Asskicker''

I wanted a nickname like that than that Carl made would be something like sweat pie, baby, honey or least thats what i hope.I sighed.I heard footsteps coming to this cell.I quickly got out of bed, Lizzie was already gone.I opend the door and made my way through the prison.I saw Beth and Lizzie sitting on the was wearing something that made her breasts look big she was also wearing make- up.I was still in turned around and i saw that she was also wearing make- up.I rolled my eyes.

So there gonna make there selfs look pretty with make- up and big breasts? As if Carl would like that."Hey Carl" Lizzie said.

I turned was still wearing his pjamas eyes where still red and puffy from crying last somehow he still looked handsome."Hey'' he said and walked to get looked seprised, haha she didn't expect that reaction.

"You didn't expect that did you?" Beth said

"Well he barely looked at you" she was going to be a long day.


	2. AN

Heeeeeeey guys

I've been trying to write more scince i got some nice reviews, but i don't know what to write if you have any idea's tell them in a pm or in the comments i'm thinking about rewritting .Also who do you want to be together?

Carl w/ Mika? Beth or Lizzie?

Beth w/ Daryl? Carl? Glenn?

Lizzie w/ Patrick? Carl? Zack?

Mika w/ Louis? Carl? Patrick?

you decide, i won't promise that i will like make sure that it will be the person you want with that person, i can like make them together for a while or first together than friendship.

Lots Of Love xxxx


	3. Chapter 2

**Heeey people!**

**I just wanted to tell why Carl is so moody and not showing much interest in anything, its coz of lack sleep and when i have my summer break next week on friday i will be updating more here is another chapter :) Also thanks alot for the lovely reviews.**

_Chapter 2: All fairs in love and war_

Patrick's pov

I was just slowly walking down the prison block, humming an old Eminem suddenly Lizzie came running up to was wearing make- up to me. There was something different, after a while i realized than she was wearing make-up and looked really pretty.

"Patrick i need you" she said to me, nevrous i looked around trying to figure out why she needed me.

"Okay" i awnserd, she smiled and tooke my hand.I was still trying to figure out why she needed after while of walking i had the curage to ask it

"What do you need me for?" i asked, my voice shaking a girl never held my hand before, or needed it was all strange and new for me.

"For something very importnant just follow my lead" she said, we where walking to the exit to closer we got the more nervous i where outside and she dragged me to Carl.

"Hey Carl" she said.

"Oh hey Lizzie" he said, he was brushing of Michonnes horse, giving her carrots and whispering things to her or him.I looked to Lizzie she seemed a little irritated that he wasn't showing intrest in her, but only to the horse.

"Don't you notice anything?" she said turned around and studied her.

"No" he awnserd and turned back to the Lizzie than turned to me.

"Just follow me lead and don't ask quistions" she whisperd in my ear.I nodded not sure what i else i should do.

"Patrick and i are together" she said cheery, wait what? We are not, why would she say such a silly things like that. Was that really what she needed me for, to tell lies to Carl?

"Really? Thats awesome congratulations" he said.

"Aren't you jaleas?" she asked.

"Why should i be? I'm just happy for you" Carl said smiling, while i was still shocked about what just happend and honestly i was is she doing this, but instead of saying something about it i just stood there doing fear in my eyes, like i saw a dead person or wait never mind there are alot of dead people around Patrick, very smooth.

Suddenly Lizzie's hand wasn't in mine anymore and she was walking away.I just kept standing here.I didn't realize how long i was standing here paralized until Carl's voice woke me up.

"Hey man are you okay?" he asked me.

"Y- yeah, why wouldnt i be?" i asked.

"Well you look a little shocked" he said.I decided to tell him the truth.

"I didn't even knew that Lizzie and i are together" i said.

"Yeah what was that about anyway?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know" But that wasn't the only thing i didn't did Lizzie's hand left mine tingeling and feeling funny?

Mika's pov

I walked into the library.I was really exited for story time.I loved it when Carol read for the 's voice was so calming and it could get my mind of everything that was going on right i wanted to be with Carl, but i wasn't going to fight for his love.I mean Beth is always sweet and Lizzie is my sister so why should i fight with them?

On the other hand, Carl is very handsome and with everything he has been through he is still so calm and not going totally in the back of my mind i knew Carl would never want me, i'm way to young for i, could always try it.

And there was something bugging me, i didn't want Carol to teach us horrible things like how to stab the walkers.I knew that i had to learn how to defend myself.I sat down in the circle next to Eryn (she is one of the kids i looked her up on the walking dead wiki) I didn't knew much about her but she was sweet like her brother Owen.

"Hey kids, today there won't be anyone watching i'm going to learn you how to defend yourself" Carol started.

"So no reading?" Lizzie i looked to Carol who shook her kids cheered, exept for my bad luck Carol noticed.

"Whats wrong Mika?" she asked me, oh god.

"Its just… i… i don't really like to learn this kind of stuff i don't want to harm anyone" i said.

"You have to learn Mika, you can't live without killing anyone"

"I've made it so far haven't i?" i said.

"Don't be so rude"

"I just want you to read" i said, and Carol looked really grabbed a book from her side.

"Well hear you go" she handed me a book and waved me i wasn't expecting i couldn't help but see Lizzie look really mad at looked like she really wanted to hurt me.I was scared.

I was scared of my own sister….

**So there is another chapter review my lovlies, kisses and hugs :) Also sorry for any mistakes words dissepear everytime does anyone know how to fix that? **


End file.
